


Chaapa'ai (The disney world Remix)

by LaterTuesday



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sleeps, if he sleeps, he dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaapa'ai (The disney world Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaapa'ai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70400) by [Izhilzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha). 



Up all night surrounded by translations and books that once he might have read for fun, but are now needed to finish his next report, Daniel Jackson forgets that once the Stargate was everything.

It was proof he was right, it was a gateway to stars and worlds beyond, it lead to his wife. It was hope and life.

It's a means of conveyance. It's a job. It's one more way for the people around him to get themselves killed.

In the beginning they thought it meant 'Doorway to Heaven'. The only way that's true is if he counts the endless funerals. Itchy suits and wreaths sent through into nothing.

Why buy empty coffins when a ring of dead flowers is just as good?

When he sleeps, if he sleeps, he dreams. It's warm, and sandy and more real than real life seems lately. In his dreams the Stargate is still a thing of beauty. It ripples and dances like something living. His wife at his side, hope in his heart, Daniel Jackson stands on the edge of eternity.

When he wakes up alone, knows he won't get anymore sleep and goes back to his office. Back to the job. He has a report due.


End file.
